rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Samarodion Amysth
Overveiw Samarodion Amysth was the Human Grandmaster of the High Magic Council of Gielinor and was the 5th wizard to hold this title in Gielinor. He was an active master of earth magicks during the years 98-169 of the 5th age of Gielinor, Grandmaster Amysth was often considerd one of Gielinors most powerfull beings in terms of magic his powers being fabled to rival even that of some Mahjarrats such as Lylandra and Gekido. Samarodion Amysth haveing a long life span and a vast mastery of magical knowledge was considerd to be one of the best magic teachers of the 5th age. Master Amysth was known for training some of the most noteable magic users currently active in gielinor to date(Jane Rovin,Louis Pyron,Samual Nourom to name afew). Grandmaster Amysth lived a long and full life earning the respect of the magic communtiy even mages not in the order were known to come to Samarodion for advise and guidence. Full Name:Samarodion Amysth Titles:Grandmaster of the High Magic Council, Sagemaster of the Order, Battlemaster of the Order, Loremaster of the Order, Master Mage ,Arch-Mage of the High Magic Council, Head Arch Mage of the High Magic Council, Gaurdian of Light,Head of the Saradomist Magi,Senior Wizard of the Guild of Mages,Hounery Member of the Guild of Heros,Assosiate of the Guild of Ledgends,Senior Wizard of the Runecrafting Guild, Royal Advisor to King John Vimes, Skillmaster of Magic. Stauts:Deceased Early Life During the 53rd year of the 5th age an ambasidor of the moonclan of lunar isle went to vist the wizards tower. This ambasidor was a woman who was heavily pregnet but insisted to preform her job none the less, during negotiations with the wizards of the tower the woman fell into labor and a child was deliverd, The wizards named him Samarodion in relation of the god Saradomin in the hopes the wisedom of Saradomin would guide him through life his surename to be Amysth after his farther. After the death of his mother the child was left in the wizards tower were he was adoped by Teacher of Magic Zinellia Florkain and the 3rd Grandmaster of the High Magic Council Ludo Rzaruis. The boy grew up Studying Earth Magiks from the Grandmaster studying through the years working hard. At the age of nine Samarodion Amysth had been in the order growing up alongside such future masters of magic Maruis White and the oddly named Zifnab who were studying the ways of air and lunar magic respectively. Samarodion watched Florkain move up from a Teacher of water magic to going through the Ceremony of Masterhood and even becomeing an Arch Mage of the High Magic Council. Samardoion rappidly advanced through his training at the age of 14 he prepared to take his rank advancement tests in the order. Life as a Mage At the age of 14 Samarodion Amysth had passed the Trails of the Apprentice and obtained the rank of a Mage, many in the order didnt end there time as an apprentice untill the age of 18 but Samarodion had achived this 4 years earlier then predicted. Samarodion was takeing his training into his own hands and was working at the advancement of his own skills in magic. Samarodion now 14 in the year 67 of the 5th age was takeing advantage of his new found freedom as apprentices were confined to the Wizards Tower, Samarodion wonderd from the tower from time to time to nearby towns and villages were he would indulge in a habbit that would plauge Samarodion for the rest of his days. Samarodion took up the smokeing of a pipe which was a bad habbit of his that he had to keep secret from his fellow mages for much of his life. At the age of 16 during the year 69 of the 5th age Samarodion Amysth encounterd a young girl in the order called Laura Erelem the decendent of a great seer and fire master in the order known as Arch mage Erelem the young Samarodion was struck still by this young girl(who would one day become Arch Mage Laura Amysth). The young Samarodion would spend the next few years together forming a bond that would end up lasting for over 50 years. It was during this peroid that Grandmaster Rzaruis died and Zinellia Florkain was named the 4th Grandmaster of the High Magic Council Becomeing a Teacher Five years later in the year 74 of the 5th age Samarodion Amysth at the age of 21 had achived the rank of a teacher of magic and had passed the Trails of the Teacher and he was now freely able to take on apprentices to teach magic freely. However Samarodion Amysth spent the next 2 years away from the Wizards Tower traveling the world of Gielinor and obtaining membership in mutliple guilds and places across the land. The Magic Guild, The Heros Guild etc etc. Samarodion also travled to the far north to battle in the Mage Arena to learn to summon the power of Saradomin in the spell Saradomin Strike it was here he also learned the spell known as "Charge" to enchance the power of his Saradomin Strike. After his return he Married the young Laura Erelem and she Became Laura Amysth, Also during the following years Samarodion would have his child Uleth Amysth. Samarodion Amysth returned to the Wizards Tower at the age of 23, Samarodion would spend the next 22 years of his life teaching magic in The Order untill he hit the age of 45. Obtaining the Rank of Master and the Pre War Years Now during the year 98 of the 5th age at the age of 45 Samarodion Amysth underwent the Masterhood Ceremony and became known as one of the most respected masters in the order he would spend thease years training his magic even more and raieing his family. However year a disaster would strike the order that would effect samarodion deeply. The Great Magic War and Becomeing an Arch Mage At the age of forty six during the year 99 of the 5th age a divide hit The Order of Wizards Samarodion Amysth was given the hounery title of an Arch Mage and given a seat on the High Magic Council, Samarodions son left to join the necromancers and left the order, This caused Samarodion to become more stern and more unsympathetic to the necromancers during the war. Samarodion Amysth spent the next 5 years battleing agenst the necromancers and there allies that were hidden in the shadows. The Mahjarrats that were aiding the necromancers had to be beaten back during the battle of brimhavin. During the battle of the Kharidian Desert Samarodions wife Laura Amysth was killed the loss of his wife hit Samarodion very hard, However the final battle at the Wizards Tower had happend duirng the battle Samarodion faced off with his son and killed him, The 4th Grandmaster of the High Magic Council Zinellia Florkain died in the battle leaveing The Order leaderless. Florkains dieing wish was for Samarodion to replace her but would the council houner this? only time would tell. The war was over after five long years. Grandmaster of the Order The war has ended and the High Council of Mages had to choose to houner florkains wishs or not, in the end they decided to. In the year 104 of the 5th age Samarodion Amysth was named Grandmaster of the High Council of Mages. Samarodion Amysth was now takeing his study and advancement of magic to new levels, Samarodion invented Sage-Form, A brand new fighting style for magic that required years of study and focos to achive. The 50 year old Grandmaster was also inventing new spells such as Saradomins Judgement(a powerfull lightning spell) and The Art of Centreation(a meditation technique to try and focos the mind). Samarodions span as Grandmaster would take him to many different places in Gielinor such as Varrock to advise kings and to organise magic schools. He also was there when the High Magic Council opend the portal to the Runecrafting Guild. 20 years later Samarodion would gain the ability to trancend relms as he learned the spell to travel into the relm known as the land of snow. It was here Samarodion stuided the magic of the snow imps and he befreinded some of them. Upon his return to Gielinor Samarodion ensured no one could abuse the knowledge of the Land of Snow and the Snow imps by refuseing to give the knowledge of how to trancend the relms to other mages. Now at the age of 70 Grandmaster Amysth encounterd he encounterd a young woman known as Jane Rovin who he took under his wing and watched her pass through the ranks of the order to achive the rank of his Head Arch Mage. The Later Years 30 years later Samarodion Amysth hit the age of 100, and was now considerd one of the most powerfull mages in Gielinor and was now gathering more and more infomation on magic and storeing it into the Grand Log Book of the order to log all his knowledge before the end of his life so he ensured he could train as many students as he could before he passed. The End Game Samarodion now 16 years later at the age of 116 knew his time was comeing to an end, he felt the life draining from his body, Samarodion had no desire to use magic to extend his lifespan as others had advised. He knew the natrul order must be kept. Samarodion ensured knowledge would be passed onto future mages such as Master Louis Pyron and Master Droidak Siralli. Death Samarodion Amysth died in his room in the Wizards Tower basement during the year 169 of the 5th age. Useing magical knowledge to trancend the boundrys of Gielinor to take a spiritual form as a ghost. Post Death Samarodion Amysth has been seen in spirit form the following times during the year 169 of the 5th age. -At the Earth Alter Varios Times -In the Tears of Guthix Cavern Noteable Skills and Abilitys Magic Mastery Samarodion Amysth was known for his supreme mastery of magic and was considerd to be one of the best mages of his generation being a supreme master of earth magic Grandmaster Samarodion masterd earth magic to such a degree it held few secrets from him. Dimentional Teleporting Samarodion was capable of preforming the teleportation spell to reach the land of snow from gielinor, the land of snow being a land beyond Gielinor that was created by Guthix. Swordsmanship Samarodion Amysth as the Grandmaster of the Order held the Sword of Zokrum and due to this he had an good grasp of swordsmanship. Trivia -Samarodions favorite drink was a Wizards Mind Bomb -Samarodions favorite colour was blue -Samarodion was was the longest serveing grandmaster of the high magic council -Samarodion had a pet owl called Archmides this is a reference to the populer disney movie the sword in the stone -Samarodion was the first in charecter born member of the Amysth family and the last one to Die -Samarodion was offerd membership in the guild of ledgends however he turned this down -Samarodion was one of the few mages who could trancend magic past the relm of Gielinor to enter the land of snow -Samarodion famosly wore long flowing blue robes with a Skillcape of Magic to show his supreme mastery over magic -Samarodion was a senior member of every major magic organiseation and guild in Gielinor -Samarodions middle name was Latus -Samarodion Amysth is possibly the longest existing roleplaying charecter on runescape the charecter being created in 2003 for the order of wizards f2p roleplay on world 16, the roleplay became a members roleplay and moved to world 92 in the year 2006. When the roleplaying server was released the order of wizards moved to world 42 and so did Samarodion